1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser apparatus that is affixable to a wall, within which a plurality of disposable razors may be retained and individually withdrawn therefrom.
2. Background Art
In conventional shaving systems, the same razor is used for many months or years and the blade is replaced as necessary. Hence, the consumer need only purchase a package of razor blades which are compact and conveniently stored, and uses them as needed.
With the introduction of disposable razors, the entire razor is disposed of after the blade has worn out. As with conventional shaving systems, the blade is used several times until it becomes dull. However, unlike conventional shaving systems, the entire razor is disgarded, and replaced. Currently, these disposable razors are sold in a clear plastic package, in which the razors are stored in the linen closet of the bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,035 discloses a container for disposable blade cartridges, the container securely retaining a cartridge in place, enabling the cartridge to be loaded within the razor handle, the dispenser including a spring which brings the next cartridge into position after the preceding cartridge has been loaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,610 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,664 both relate to packaging for a plurality of disposable razors, the packaging generally being space efficient, presenting an attractive display for marketing purposes, and being inexpensive to produce.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,244 (Clabby) discloses three separate embodiments of a dispenser for disposable razors, one embodiment designed specifically for secure mounting to a bathroom wall. The razors are loaded into the dispenser via an entranceway, and the razors gravitate downwardly to force the next adjacent razor into a dispensing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,980 (Clabby) also discloses three separate embodiments of a dispenser for disposable razors. This patent was necessitated by difficulty in manufacturing the device disclosed in the prior Clabby patent, which is also not amenable to machine loading. This patent is an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,244 (Clabby), the improvement involving a backing member to enable easy replacement of the dispenser.
What is needed is an dispenser apparatus for storing these disposable razors, that is readily affixable to a bathroom wall, that is easy to load with the disposable razors, that enables each razor to be readily withdrawn therefrom, that enables the user to regularly inventory the number of razors, that is attractive in appearance, and that is compact in design.
The advantages listed above, together with other advantages, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, as such advantages are inherent in the present invention as hereinafter described and claimed, and as depicted in the accompanying drawings.